rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Characters
Player Characters The character being played in each game in the Rusty Lake series. The Woman Laura Vanderboom, more commonly known as simply 'The Woman', is one of the main characters in the Cube Escape ''series of games. Haunted by mental illness her whole life, Laura's death and subsequent investigation is the driving force of the story. * ''Player Character in: Cube Escape: The Lake, Cube Escape: Seasons * Also appears in: Cube Escape: Case 23, Cube Escape: The Mill, Cube Escape: Theatre, Cube Escape: The Cave, Rusty Lake Paradise Vincent van Gogh The genuine man himself, Vincent van Gogh lives with his friend Paul in a small house in the French city of Arles. A talented painter, but mentally unsound, Vincent struggles to balance the two sides of his life. * Player Character in: Cube Escape: Arles Harvey A pet parrot, first seen in the ownership of The Woman, Harvey has a much more complicated life than initially suggested. A former concierge at the Rusty Lake Hotel, Harvey is still willing to be helpful and friendly whenever members of the cast require it. * Player Character in: Cube Escape: Harvey's Box, Rusty Lake Hotel * Also appears in: Cube Escape: Seasons, Cube Escape: The Mill, Cube Escape: Birthday, Rusty Lake: Roots, Rusty Lake Paradise Dale Vandermeer A homicide detective for the local police, Dale Vandermeer is the one assigned to investigate the mysterious death of the unidentified 'Woman'. After a year of research and obsession, Dale eventually finds himself drawn to Rusty Lake, with the suggestion that his involvement there is not by chance. * Player Character in: Cube Escape: Case 23, Cube Escape: Birthday, Cube Escape: Theatre * Also appears in: Cube Escape: The Mill, Rusty Lake Hotel, Cube Escape: The Cave, Rusty Lake Paradise Mr. Crow Receptionist at Rusty Lake Hotel and Mr. Owl's second hand man, Mr. Crow is the man in charge of extracting the memories of the deceased hotel guests, in turn making him the creator of the Corrupted Souls. His motives may be mysterious, and his morals suspect, but he often acts as a helpful guide to the other characters. * Player Character in: Cube Escape: The Mill, Cube Escape: The Cave * Also appears in: Cube Escape: Harvey's Box, Cube Escape: Case 23, Rusty Lake Hotel, Cube Escape: Theatre, Rusty Lake: Roots Major Characters Characters with an important role in the series. Corrupted Souls Shadowy black figures who stalk the grounds of Rusty Lake, Corrupted Souls are formed from the extraction of memories. * Appears in: All Games Mr. Owl Owner and proprietor of Rusty Lake Hotel, Mr. Owl has a vested interest in feeding extracted memories to the lake. * Appears in: Cube Escape: The Mill, Rusty Lake Hotel, Cube Escape: Birthday, Cube Escape: Theatre, Cube Escape: The Cave, Rusty Lake Paradise Bob As her ex-boyfriend, Bob blames himself for Laura Vanderboom's death, which has driven him to alcoholism, and an unfriendly relationship with Dale. * Appears in: Cube Escape: Case 23, Cube Escape: Theatre The Hand Possibly the most unusual character in the series, The Hand is, as the name suggests, a human hand, that appears periodically to hand characters some handy items. * Appears in: Cube Escape: Seasons, Cube Escape: Case 23, Rusty Lake Hotel, Cube Escape: Birthday, Cube Escape: Theatre, Rusty Lake: Roots, Cube Escape: The Cave, ''Rusty Lake Paradise'' Rusty Lake Hotel Guests and Staff of the Rusty Lake Hotel. All characters appear alive only in Rusty Lake Hotel. Guests * Mr. Deer * Mr. Boar * Ms. Pheasant * Mr. Rabbit * Mrs. Pigeon ** Young Bird Staff * Mr. Bat * Mr. Toad * Harvey Vandermeer Family Dale Vandermeer's family, who appear only in Cube Escape: Birthday * Mr. Vandermeer * Mrs. Vandermeer * Dale's Grandfather Vanderboom Family Members of the Vanderboom Family, who only appear in Rusty Lake: Roots. * William Vanderboom * James Vanderboom * Mary Vanderboom * Emma Vanderboom * Samuel Vanderboom * Ida Vanderboom * Albert Vanderboom * Frank Vanderboom * Leonard Vanderboom * Rose Vanderboom Eilander Family Members of the Eilander Family, who only appear in Rusty Lake Paradise. * Jakob Eilander * Caroline Eilander * Nicholas Eilander * Margaret Eilander * Gerard Eilander * Elizabeth Eilander * David Eilander Minor Characters Characters with only minor roles, including single game characters and animals without a speaking role. Humans * Paul Gauguin: Cube Escape: Arles * The Policeman: Cube Escape: Case 23 * The Old Woman: Cube Escape: The Mill * The Fisherman: Cube Escape: The Cave Animals * The Cat: Cube Escape: Case 23, Cube Escape: Birthday * The Cow: Cube Escape: The Mill * The Dog: Rusty Lake: Roots, Cube Escape: The Cave Gallery Screenshot_2016-04-11-13-01-58-1.png|The Woman. Screenshot_2016-04-11-20-22-00-1.png|Dale Vandermeer. The_shadow.png|A Corrupted Soul with Harvey. Owlcigars.jpg|Mr. Owl. Crowboat.jpg|Mr. Crow with the guests of Rusty Lake Hotel. VanderboomFamilyTree.jpeg|The Vanderboom Family. Eilander Family Portrait.jpg| The Eilander Family Category:Lists Category:Characters